


Young Avengers

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers, X-Men, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Power Rangers AU (sort of), gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: The Avengers disappeared after a battle with Hela nearly wiped them all out.





	Young Avengers

Steve Rogers groaned as he strugged to sit up, the ever present knife embedded in his stomach aching.

However, that wasn't his concern as of now. It was the destruction landscaped around him. The black debris, the scent of smoke... He couldn't let her win.

He crawled his way past fallen teammates. Steve made it to his friend Bucky Barnes.

He sat up the best he could,kind of difficult when you just been stabbed. "Bucky?"

"Steve..." Bucky said with difficulty. Steve's blood went cold, Bucky was dying

"No... No! Bucky, stay with me! We have to stop her!", Steve begged, the fear of losing his best friend draining through him.

"No... No! Bucky, stay with me! We have to stop her!", Steve begged, the fear of losing his best friend draining through him.

"Sorry, Steve... I can't... I can't go on..."

Steve pressed his forehead to Bucky's as his movements finally stilled.

Tears escaped from his closed eyes, feeling his friend's dirtied skin turn cold. Now it was just him. Their only hope to stop her.

He heard a evil chuckle behind him, turning around to see Hela. "You! Why would you do this?!"

"Oh Captain. So naive" "Hela! You're going to destroy the world! For what?!"

Hela, adorned in her green and dark glory, leaned down closer to the fallen male. "Isn't it obvious? Power!"

"Power belongs to no one, let alone you" Steve sneered.

Hela kicked his side, satisfied she got a hiss of out the Avenger. "It will belong to me. Too bad you won't live long to see it."

Steve glared up at her. "You won't either.", he vowed angrily. Hela was blasted back by Wanda Maximoff.

Steve glanced at his savior, watching Wanda scoff at Hela in disgust.

“Hela, are you that power thirsty?! You're going to destroy our home!"

“And I'll leave your sons without a mother!"

Hela summoned a sword and teleported behind Wanda, stabbing her through the heart.

Steve shouted for her, watching as Wanda fell to her eyes, her usual bright eyes dulling.

“Hela!", he shouted, catching her attention once more. He spotted a long sword, one that possibly could have been one of his teammates', maybe Gamora.

Struggling to his feet, Steve picked up the sword, holding the tip towards Hela.

He stabbed her. Even through the pain she managed to glared at him. "Big mistake."

Steve pulled the sword out as Hela disappeared. He glanced around and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the prelude


End file.
